


Ghost of You

by amberraven



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Egoist - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberraven/pseuds/amberraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coping mechanism of Hiroki Kamijou on his ‘break-up’ with Nowaki. Based from Junjou Romantica Episode 6. /Hiroki's POV/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of You

I still think about my _first_ ex-boyfriend, Nowaki Kusama. I don’t think it’s because of love or that I still like him. It’s because I never got the closure part. The unanswered questions linger in my head due to the way he left me was so fucked up. No sms, email and voice mail. Not even through snail mail or a colleague to break the news to me.

He left without telling me about his plans or our break-up. If I haven’t inquired at the orphanage where he came from (and usually volunteers for), I wouldn’t have known that he went to America and studied Medicine there. It’s hard to accept that he doesn’t want me anymore and so he pursued his dream of becoming a doctor in another country. Just like that, a breakup that was out of the blue.

I wondered: What did I do? Was there anything I could have done to prevent it from ending this way? Or maybe it was our sex? Was it wrong to follow his lead? Am I doing it wrong? But wait, it was I who taught him! How dare him to feel unsatisfied!

What a mind fucker. I blame him for making me like this. Why can’t I just forget him? It’s been one year since that ‘break-up’.

If Akihiko would ask me if I’m willing to accept a blindfold request right now, I might actually accept it. But thankfully, he just listens to me every time I rant on that mind fucker brat.


End file.
